Suenami
by A Humble Wordsmith
Summary: Not everyone can be the best.
I rolled into town at half-past eleven on a Saturday morning. My smile was wide as the Cheshire cat's and brimming with confidence. From my belt hung a badge, the Boulder Badge, my prized possession. Its clinks filled me with determination, the kind of resolve reserved for fools and martyrs.

I sauntered up to the first person I saw. He was a sweet-looking kid in shorts and a T-shirt, the peachfuzz on his chin unable to conceal the melon-sized grin painted across his face. "'Scuse me, _kid_ ," I said, "where's the Pokémon Center in these parts?"

The kid's eyes were blazing, but with the tired light of an electric fire. "That way," he said cheerfully, pointing.

"Thanks," I acknowledged with just the slightest hint of antagonism, tipping my hat and beginning to walk away, counting down slowly in my head.

"Hang on," the kid called at exactly the right time. "That hat… Are you a member of Team Rocket?"

I ran a tongue across my bottom lip and turned, smile still wide. "Depends on who's asking," I replied, allowing my dialogue to dip into villainy. I knew my cap was clearly visible, displaying the red R as prominently as possible.

"Who's asking? I don't know, just a DISCIPLE OF JUSTICE!" The guy tore open his jacket, pulling out a Pokéball. "Go, Luca!" He made a big show of winding up and hurling the well-worn Pokéball. A dignified shiny Lucario burst from it with the elegance of a falling cherry blossom.

Of course, mine was already out. "Lucario, use Mach Punch," I commanded. My Pokémon rushed toward his while it was still preening, catching it across the jaw with a powerful and well-practiced blow, sending it to the ground with a single stroke.

My opponent gaped briefly. "Um, no matter," he said, slightly shaken. I watched the grin begin to falter with a sense of detached pleasure. "I still have more Pokémon. Go go Meta!"

I smiled, and to my intense relief, the smile was genuine. "Sounds good. Lucario, return." The creature disappeared in a brief flash of light. I pulled my other Pokéball from my belt. "Let's go, Mugen." Out came Mugen, my battling Cubone, with lonesome eyes that lit up in a contest.

"Metapod, use Tackle!" The Metapod rocked backwards, then suddenly hurled itself toward Mugen.

"Headbutt!" I commanded, knowing full well the way Mugen liked to handle these kinds of fights. With a predatory smile, he bent his tiny legs and shot into the air, meeting the Metapod head-on. When the combatants fell to the ground, Mugen stood back up easily; the Metapod stayed down.

"Looks like we win this one," I said cheerfully, feeling the adrenaline drain as I high-fived Mugen. "Good battle," I told my opponent, whose goofy grin had disappeared for the moment.

"Yeah, it was," he replied, tending to his Metapod. "That was… that was the first battle in a long while that we've actually enjoyed, huh?" The Metapod nodded. "Yeah, wow."

I cracked my neck and walked over to him. The kid's smile was starting to creep back already; I scowled as best I could, extending a gloved hand. "Hey. You're right. I'm in Team Rocket. Hand over your Pokémon."

The guy hesitated. Mugen snarled a little, raising his bone club threateningly. He caved with a sigh, extending both his Pokéballs. I took one and turned away, knowing full well I was leaving him confused. "I don't want them both," I explained. "Your Metapod is mad weak, you can keep that one."

"Oh, I see. Thank you," the kid said involuntarily. "I- what? Why did I say that?"

"Doesn't matter," I replied, walking away.

"Stop, evildoer!" A voice shouted from behind me. I stopped. "Turn and face me!"

I turned, sighing inwardly. "Who're you supposed to be?" I demanded, drawing from my clichéd villain handbook.

The stout man standing before me filled his lungs with air. "I am the strongest hiker in the world! I have conquered three gyms already, one of which was the mighty Cerulean Gym! Against all odds, my power-Pokémon were able to overcome any kind of type disadvantage and crush them all!" He gasped for air briefly, but his gasps couldn't hide his wild smile.

I rolled my shoulders, allowing my smile to match his. "You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can! Strength lies always on the side of justice!"

"Brother," I said quietly, pulling out my first Pokémon in anticipation of his, "that's the first true thing you've said today."

"Go, Zenith!" The hiker shouted, throwing out his first Pokémon, a shiny Lucario.

"Get him, Lucario," I told my Pokémon. "Use Mach Pu-"

"Use Extremespeed!" The hiker shouted. Before my Lucario could wind up properly, his was running at subsonic speeds. Lucario gave a howl as it was struck, but it recovered almost immediately.

"Looks like your Pokémon has a lot of experience," I remarked. "Lucario, take your time. You'll need a Close Combat for this one."

Lucario nodded sagely, centering itself. I watched with the utmost dispassion as it vanished and reappeared next to its opponent, pummeling it with blows from every side. When it stopped to refocus, the other Lucario collapsed into the dust.

"Huh," the hiker remarked in a slight shock. "I- You may have defeated my most powerful Pokémon, villain, but I shall not give up hope! Go, Choppa! Go, Dude!" The Pokémon appeared simultaneously. They tried to look tough, but I could see the Machop shaking a little when it locked eyes with my Lucario. The Geodude had its eyes closed in silent prayer. I smiled. "Lucario, return," I said. "Take it away, Mugen." Mugen made his reappearance, still revved up and ready to go.

The other team looked up, eyes wide and suddenly full of hope. "We make our stand here, team!" The hiker shouted. His voice was no longer the clichéd bravado of a superhero, but the passionate power of a brave man. "Choppa, use Karate Chop! Dude, Rock Throw!"

The Machop rushed forward, arm pulled back for a brutal blow. The Geodude stayed back, pulling up a stone from the grassy earth and readying it.

Mugen glanced back to me, sad eyes asking a question. I nodded, giving him a real smile. "Bone Club, Mugen."

Mugen rushed toward the Machop, weaving to avoid the thrown rocks. The Machop struck at him with a cry, but its Karate Chop bounced off his skull. A single swipe from the bone Mugen always carried was enough to send his opponent hurtling to earth. He turned toward the Geodude, eyes alight with battle.

"Dude, if this man wins, I lose you and Choppa forever. Do what you think you can, just don't let him win, you understand?" The man spoke with intense urgency, looking directly into the Geodude's eyes. The Geodude nodded and turned to face Mugen's oncoming rush.

"Mugen, make sure you be careful, right?" I called out to my partner, even though I knew it'd be useless. Mugen did what he wanted. He always knew the odds, and he'd always gamble regardless.

The Geodude began to glow just as Mugen reached it. My Cubone leaped into the air, bringing his bone down with a vengeance just as the Geodude Self-Destructed.

The smoke cleared slowly. Geodude was curled in a tight ball, eyes swirling and unfocused. Mugen stood proudly, leaning a little on his bone and taking short breaths. Both combatants were covered in soot.

"No…" the hiker murmured. "Dude, I'm sorry. You both did your best." He turned to me, eyes desperate. "Do whatever you will to me, but don't take my Pokémon. Dude and Choppa have been with me for years, you can't take them-"

"What about your Lucario?" I interrupted, walking forward.

"I- um. My Lucario… It's strange, his name's slipping my mind at the moment."

"Some Trainer you are," I couldn't help but snort. "Hand it over. Just the Lucario."

The hiker blinked and extended the ball without further hesitation.

I pocketed it with a nod. "Nice battle," I remarked as I turned away.

"You- you as well," the hiker stammered.

A smile was still playing about my lips. People were looking at me strangely.

I pushed my genuine smile wider, wider, until the suspicion in people's eyes wasn't directed toward an alien, but a villain. "Did you see that?" I roared, recalling Mugen. "Did you see what I just did? I'm a Rocket, I'm evil, and I'm proud as all hell. Come at me, do-gooders!"

I watched in delight as their grins grew enormously, as the seven or so people in Cerulean City reached for their Pokéballs, as I threw myself again into the fray.

* * *

It was about two hours later that I pushed open the door to the Cerulean Gym.

"Who are you?" called a voice from out of the darkness.

"A challenger," I replied.

"What's your name?" This was a woman's voice.

"Unimportant."

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Gym." The lights flicked on suddenly. Two girls in one-pieces stood at either side of a tall girl with red hair, whom I knew to be Misty, the Water-type master.

The Gym Trainer on the left scowled at me. "I was watching you from inside. You're a despicable human being, taking all those Pokémon like that."

"Violet," Misty snapped. "Never treat the challengers like that." Her angry gaze swung to me. "Even if it does happen to be true."

I smiled an easy smile, wide enough to not arouse suspicion. Just in case. "Yeah, I'm a despicable human being. I'm also a challenger. Can we get started here, or what?"

The Gym Trainers stepped forward, each releasing a Pokémon. "Double battle, just for scum like you," the acid-tongued one- Violet- declared. Her Horsea glared with the same fierce eyes as her Trainer. The other released a shiny Vaporeon, ear-appendages flapping in the breeze.

I sighed, picking up both Pokéballs instead of just the one.

Misty and the angrier Gym Trainer looked at the other one with some confusion. "Where'd you get a Vaporeon, Daisy? Aren't Eevee stupidly rare?" Misty asked.

"It's my partner, remember?" she declared. "Aurora and I have always defended the honor of the Cerulean Gym together. You should try catching one, they're super powerful."

"Are you sure? I didn't know you had one…" Violet replied.

"Trainers these days have such terrible memories," I remarked coolly. "Lucario, Mach Punch." My Lucario soared forward, leaping from dock to dock, fist pulled back, ready to crush.

"Dodge, Aurora! Get out of the way!" Daisy cried.

"How 'bout you slow her down a little, Mugen?" I asked. Mugen nodded his helmeted head. One Bone Club shattered the dock in front of him; another swing sent the splinters flying toward the surprisingly swift Vaporeon.

A jet of water shot the splinters aside. "I'm here too! What were you thinking, punk? Those splinters could've hurt your Lucario!" Violet barked. Her Horsea nodded, eyes still angry.

"Stay out of this," I replied with an easy smile. "Mugen, shut it down. Lucario, you're gonna have to go faster."

By the time the Horsea got done blinking, Mugen had dashed through her and knocked her out with a single stroke. Lucario used Extremespeed, leaving behind afterimages as it sped up, running laps around its opponent.

"Aurora, use Water Pulse!"

"Lucario, Aura Sphere."

I watched the Lucario give me an indescribable glance over its shoulder, then started charging its attack. Both Pokémon hit the other directly, blowing them apart into the water. After a time, my Lucario thrashed to the surface and returned to me; her Vaporeon had to be recalled. After a brief moment of confusion, she pulled out another Pokéball and sent out a Shellder to match her partner's. "That's more like it!" Violet said excitedly. "I love battling with your Shelly!"

Daisy paused, thinking hard. "I… I do too," she said slowly. "I do too! Let's do this!"

The girls high-fived, then turned to face the battlefield.

Mugen had already catapulted into both of their Pokémon, leaving them unconscious.

"Oh…" the girls said in unison, then giggled at each other.

"Nice battle," I said, recalling my Lucario. "I'm gonna take your Vaporeon."

"Not so fast," Misty shouted. "You're not gonna take my Gym Trainers' Pokémon, not on my watch."

"Sure I will," I said affably, reaching a cautious hand for my Lucario's Pokéball.

"Let's go, Staryu!" She shouted. The star-shaped Pokémon's jewel glinted as it appeared, presenting an excellent target.

"No need for Lucario. You and me, Mugen," I said quietly to my partner. "That jewel looks like a great place for a Bone Club."

The Cubone nodded. He might've been grinning, if I could see under his mask.

"Water Gun, Staryu! Double-time!" Misty cried, pointing a dramatic- no doubt righteous- finger in Mugen's direction. The Staryu started squirting water from its limbs. Mugen effortlessly sidestepped and weaved towards his opponent. He took a few shots of it- not enough to cause much damage- but crushed the Staryu's jewel with a mighty blow the first second he got.

"Not a terrifically mobile Pokémon, huh?" I remarked as Misty withdrew her Staryu.

"Just you wait," the Gym Leader replied with a grim smile, pulling out another Pokéball. "Your turn, Starmie!"

Another star-shaped Pokémon appeared; this one was blue, however, and had far more appendages. "All yours, Mugen!" I shouted, trying to amp him up. He twirled his bone in his hand and started rushing forward.

The Starmie started levitating away, nimbly avoiding Mugen's attacks with what could only be Psychic power.

"We might have to rethink this one," I called out.

"Too late for that," Misty said. "Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

The Starmie let loose a sudden blast of water from one of its appendages, far more powerful than its pre-evolution's Water Gun. Mugen didn't have time to brace himself before he was thrown off his feet, landing on an adjacent dock.

"We're gonna have to end this soon." Mugen nodded his approval; he was panting already, the Water-type attacks clearly taking a toll.

"Don't let them breathe, Starmie!" Misty shouted. Her Starmie complied, letting loose another jet of water.

"Ninja vanish, Mugen!" I ordered with a grin.

I could've sworn my Cubone was smiling, too, as he got enveloped in the water. I watched his small body get forced back, back, struggling against the spray- then getting thrown off the dock completely and into the drink.

"Welp. I guess that's the end of this battle," I sighed, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wha- just like that? You're a prick, you know that?" Misty called out from the other side after a derisive laugh. "Your Pokémon is still in the water! Aren't you going to recall him?"

"For sure, for sure," I said with a laugh of my own. "After the battle's over, that is."

"But he's knocked-"

I turned around just in time to watch the Mugen floating in the water disappear, see Misty's shocked face, and watch my partner leap out of hiding directly in front of the Starmie. As usual, a single blow was all it took to incapacitate his astonished prey.

"...I don't understand," Misty said, recalling her Starmie. "What the heck was that? Your Cubone was unconscious!"

"Nah," I said cheerfully, kneeling down to high-five my partner. "That was just a Substitute."

"A Substitute-"

"-is the only way to beat talented Trainers who care for their Pokémon and have a type advantage," I interrupted. "I get a Badge, right?"

"Yeah," Misty said, subdued. She threw something sparkling across the battlefield with unerring precision. "That was… a fun battle."

"Heck yeah it was," I replied, catching the badge and recalling my Pokémon. "I'd love to have another sometime."

Misty nodded, with a ghost of a smile.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna take your Pokémon, miss," I said, turning to the Gym Trainer Daisy. "Just the Vaporeon."

Violet moved in front of her, shielding her with her body, but the girl moved her aside gently. "It's okay, Violet," Daisy said, extending a Pokéball. "Somehow, it's okay."

I took it from her with a small smile. "You guys been getting a lot of challengers lately?" I asked Misty.

"Yeah, actually," Misty said with a frown.

"Powerful challengers?"

"Yes! It used to be I'd get beaten once in a blue moon, but nowadays it seems like every Tom, Dick, and Harriet has been training incredibly hard," Misty said in a rush with a scowl. "I know I'm just a stepping-stone to the League, but I kinda like winning."

"Huh. Weird," I said with a smile. "Hope things start going better for you. Great battle." I turned and left, putting my black hat on again as I stepped into the bright Cerulean sunshine.

* * *

The Pokémon I had stolen looked back at me impassively. Usually, a stolen Pokémon would respond with desperation, would attack upon release from its Pokéball- I would know, I've seen it firsthand- but these just sat there placidly, watching my every move. A whole herd of them- every one stolen from Trainers in Cerulean City- every one powerful as heck- every one an unusual color. There must've been ten or so of them, all with flat eyes and immense strength.

Mugen and I stood facing them on the deserted route from Mt. Moon to Cerulean, the opened Pokéballs lying scattered at our feet. The wind played with the grass on the steppes and tugged at the capsules, tousling the group's special-colored fur. Even though he knew they wouldn't hurt us, I could still sense some wariness emanating from my Cubone.

"We'll keep this brief," I told the assembled Pokémon, arms crossed. "I did not steal you because I wanted you."

Cubone shattered the first of their Pokéballs with his club.

Their eyes remained locked on mine.

"I did not steal you because Team Rocket wants you."

Another ball splintered.

"Well, the team probably does, but it won't get you."

Another _crack_.

"I know what you are."

 _Crack_.

"I know what you represent."

 _Crack_.

"Return to your master."

 _Crack_.

"I don't mean the people I stole you from. I mean your master."

 _Crack_.

"Return to your master, and tell her-"

Mugen crushed the remainder of the balls in a flurry of strikes. I turned away, looking instead at my own Lucario. It was leaning against the fence on the water's edge, gazing at me with impassive eyes. I spat.

"Tell her Marty Stu sent you."

* * *

 **I'm the worst at finishing projects I start. This story seemed to come pretty naturally, so I'm hopeful, but life is mad busy. I'll do my best!**

 **Feel free to leave a review! I absolutely adore feedback!**


End file.
